Choosing Sides
by hook617
Summary: Set after "The Evil Queen". After his last betrayal, all Hook has left is his vengeance - until something else steps in.
1. Chapter 1

The street lights bounced off the reflection of the glass as it moved around the corner of main street. Hook focused his telescope on the pawn shop, knowing that Gold would be closing at any minute. He would try again, he would try a thousand times if he had to. The poison would work again, it had too.

Hook closed the telescope with force and put it back in his satchel. As much as he hated the thought, he was on his own again with dispatching the Crocodile. Just as he always had been. His last episode with Regina and the two outsiders showed him that he couldn't trust anyone. Regina, his last possible ally in this town would throw him to the dogs, or the dragons, for just about anything if it meant getting what she wanted. And as for the other two, their plans were never what they seemed. They told him it was about the man's father, but it was later revealed to be something the will be much more grand. Now that they had Regina in their grasp, he could only assume they didn't care what they did to him once he lost their usefulness to them, so he was back to square one. Everyone seemed to talk a good game about helping Hook get what he wanted, but all it ever got him was thrown down, tied up, pushed aside, knocked unconscious and tied up again. Maybe they were right, maybe he was dispensable. What if he was just a lackie instead of the Captain he prided himself in being.

No, he must fulfill his life's mission. Gold must have gotten lucky the first time, but he would be certain it would finish the job before he had any more interruptions.

"Don't even think about it, Hook," Emma's voice said from behind him. Hook rolled his eyes clicked his hook against the brick wall before turning around to face her. She already looked annoyed, arms folded in front of her, yet confident that if he tried anything that she could easily take him. Her confidence in that fact annoyed him to no end.

"What, no element of surprise this time, Swan? I don't see any blunt objects or weapons in your hands," Hook said. He reached out and bumped the handcuffs that were clipped to her belt with his hook. "Although I do see your object of choice, unless you were thinking of other ways to use them." Hook gave her that smile that made her want to slap him, but tried not to let him see her annoyance.

"I can't let you hurt him, Hook. He's family now," Emma told him.

"What?"

"It turns out Gold is my son's grandfather," Emma explained. Anger boiled inside Hook. Not only was his victory stolen from him, if this fact was true, Emma probably helped save him the first time. And now there was a new obstacle to face.

"Baelfire is your son's father? Well, that seems hard to believe, but considering how many lands I've seen, I guess anything is possible," Hook said. Emma's eyes widened at the mention of Neal's given name.

"You remember Neal...um, Bealfire?" Hook nodded. "Well, I'd love to hear that story."

"As much as I'd love to have story hour with you, beautiful, you're distracting me from my prey," Hook said, turning back to his focus on the shop. Gold was already down the street and about to turn the corner. Killian slammed the wall in anger with his hook, causing it to spark and split the darkness. "Again! Again I missed him!"

"Hook, calm down."

"I will NOT! My vengeance is all I have left, it's all I am. Just stay out of my way, Swan, and let me do the one thing I'm meant to do, the only thing I'm good for. I will never give up on my revenge," he vented, getting in her face.

"Never is an awfully long time," Emma said in a hushed voice. Hook breathed hard out of his nostrils, his shoulders raising and lowering as the anger flowed through him like breath itself. "And what if you do kill him? What then? Will that make you happy?"

"In those few precious days when I thought he was gone, I finally felt at peace. I just want to live my life without this feeling of hatred inside of me. I just want to live again," Hook said, still angry but starting to wind down. Emma put her hand on his chest, which surprised both of them, but it made Hook let out a deep breath. His eyes softened a little as he looked into her eyes, and she took the opportunity to talk to the person she knew he was in there.

"You don't need to kill in order to receive a life. And if you do, there's always a consequence, believe me, I've seen it. You may think vengance is your happiness, Hook, but you could not be more wrong," Emma said in a hushed tone, hoping it would help continue to pacify him.

"You're talking to a pirate, darling. I've killed men. Your reasons are wasted on me," Hook said. "You're talking to a man with a rotting heart."

"I don't believe that," Emma said. "I've seen another side of you." Without realizing it, Emma touched her palm, where a small scar still remained.

"Well, even though there is one side of me I'd love to show you, I'd prefer a more intimate setting for that one. But alas, darling, the side you once saw you tossed away when you left me on that beanstalk so, I'm sorry, you're wasting your time if you think you can coax it back out. I've been double crossed too many times to trust again," the dark cloud in his eyes reformed and she could no longer see the softness she saw a moment ago.

"You're impossible," Emma said, turning to leave. Hook shrugged and pulled his telescope back out of his satchel. As Emma started to turn, she caught a glimmer out the corner of her eye from a nearby alleyway. As she turned and focused on what it was, her heart jumped into her throat. A gun, held by a gloved hand with it's finger on the trigger, poked out of the shadows. When Emma realized it's target, instincts took over.

"Hook, no!" Emma shouted. Hook turned back to her in confusion as Emma shouted and was running toward him. They both froze in fear as the shot rang out as the bullet pierced the air.

* * *

**A/N: I was already working on this idea when "The Evil Queen" episode solidified it for me and complimented what I already had so well. I also was going to wait to post it, but I received a message asking me to write a Captain Swan story that takes place after episode 2x20. Well, dear reader, ask and you shall receive! However, it just might take me a bit longer in between adding chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy it. Shall I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma!" Hook cried, catching Emma in his arms lowering her to the ground. She was writhing in pain as she held her side, blood gushing from the fresh wound. Killian put his hand over hers, then reached to push the hair away from her face, unintentionally smearing some blood on her forehead. Killian's heart felt like it was being torn to pieces, this scenario and position seemed all too familiar, and the word death was buzzing around his mind. "Emma, why did you do that?"

"I..." was all she was able to muster before she cried out in pain again. "Hospital," she said weakly. Acting quickly, he pulled out the bottom of his shirt and tore off a good sized piece. He pressed it to Emma's side and instructed her to hold it there, which she weakly complied. Hook lifted her up and ran onto main street.

"Help," he cried. "I need help!" He quickly ran into Granny's, kicking the door open. "Please, someone, help!" Ruby was at their side in an instant.

"No, Emma! What happened?" Ruby asked, grabbing her phone out of her apron and dialing 911.

"Someone shot her, I didn't see who. She was protecting me," he explained, laying her down on the floor. Granny quickly grabbed a clean towel and pressed it to Emma's side. Hook wouldn't let Emma completely out of his arms and her head was cradled on his shoulder. The sound of the ambulance was already heard from down the street.

"Where's Henry?" Ruby asked.

"Regina's son?" Hook questioned.

"No, he's Emma's son. Regina doesn't deserve him," Ruby said angrily. Hook's mind, already going a mile a minute, caught up. Henry is Emma's child, the one she was trying to get back to. And Regina wanted to take him away from her and end all of Storybrooke? Wow, he thought, evil queen indeed.

"I don't know. At home? I think she was working, he wasn't with her," Hook replied as he peeked under the towel to see how bad the bleeding was. The towel was almost soaked through and Granny switched it with another clean one.

"We'll take care of it," Granny assured. "We'll find him, David and Mary-Margaret meet you at the hospital." The Storybrooke paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and quickly helped Emma onto a stretcher. One of the paramedics had to push Hook aside in order to help Emma, and Ruby helped him back and gave him a nod to assure that they were only trying to help.

"You coming," one of the paramedics asked as they loaded Emma in the ambulance. Hook looked at Ruby and Granny in confusion. He had been passed out when he first rode in an ambulance, so he was unsure of what they were asking. Granny pushed him into the back and he sat next to Emma, who was looking very pale. On the ride to the hospital, the paramedics were pushing a lot of buttons on devices, poking and prodding Emma and calling in reports to the hospital. Killian was trying to tell himself that they were trying to help her to keep himself from lunging at them. It seemed to him they were doing more harm than good, but he wasn't sure what to do himself. He decided that all he could do was hold her hand. He lifted one hand gently onto the curve of his hook and put his good hand over top of hers.

"You're going to be okay, Emma," Hook said. "I promise, you're going to be okay." Emma looked at him through narrow slits in her eyes, which had grown dark and unfocused. The ambulance flew up to the ER and the paramedics quickly worked to get her to the ER. One of them gestured for Killian to go to the waiting room, explaining the doctor would be out to see him soon with an update. Within seconds, Emma was wheeled out of side and he was alone. He paced the room, cursing whoever pulled the trigger. For a second, he was angry that Emma got in the way- it was supposed to be him, not her. Why did she jump in front of him? His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Charmings and Henry. Before Killian could even open his mouth, David had him pinned against the wall.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" David said vehemently. Mary-Margaret tried to pull David off him, but he remained immovable.

"David, stop!" Snow yelled.

"Hear him out, Gramps!" Henry pleaded. David gave Hook a final shove into the wall before letting him go. Hook smoothed out his jacket before giving Charming a shove back. David was about to attack again when Mary-Margaret came in between them.

"David, stop it!" Snow yelled before turning to Hook. "Now _what happened_?"

"Emma and I were talking in the street talking, then all of a sudden someone pulled a gun from the alleyway. I didn't see who did it, but I think the bullet was meant for me. Emma jumped in the way before I even knew what was going on, she saw the gun before me," Killian explained. David put his arms around Snow and Henry, and Snow buried her head in her husband's chest. "We got her here quickly. She was shot in the side, she should be fine."

"Oh, you're going to pay for it if she's not," David threatened. "She wouldn't have been shot if it wasn't for you."

"David!" Snow scolded.

"He's a pirate and he's brought nothing but trouble since he's been here!" David said. Killian tensed and had the strong urge to punch him, but he restrained. Snow unwrapped herself from her husband and put a reassuring hand on David's chest.

"Henry, why don't you take Hook and find the cafeteria? We might be here awhile," Snow said, handing Henry some money. "We'll try to find a nurse to see where Emma is." Henry gestured for Killian to follow him, which he did begrudgingly. He wanted to be here for the first news of Emma, but Henry was his best chance for safer company at the moment. As David argued with Mary-Margaret not to let their grandson alone with a pirate, Henry and Killian walked down the winding hallways until they found the cafeteria. While Hook went to wash the blood off his hands in a nearby bathroom, Henry picked out some small snacks, drinks and some cookies for the wait. Henry handed some things to Hook when he returned, then lead him over to a table.

"I'm sure they'll call me when they hear something about my Mom," Henry said. "Maybe we should stay here until David calms down."

"Aye, lad. That's probably the smartest course of action," Killian agreed. Henry slid a cookie over towards Hook, and he looked at it questioningly.

"It's a cookie. You eat it," Henry explained. Killian gave him a look of '_I knew that_', but struggled with opening the cellophane off of it with his hook. Henry simply took it, peeled of the cellophane for him and handed it back to him. Hook saluted him with it and took a bit. "Thanks for helping my Mom."

"I couldn't do otherwise," Killian said between bites. "Your Mom is a good lass."

"You're a good person too," Henry concluded. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have cared if she got shot."

"I don't think everyone in town would agree with you, lad. People don't think I'm the hero type. I'm more of what you'd call a villain," Hook explained.

"I don't think that," Henry said, taking another bite of cookie. "My Mom doesn't either, she saved you."

"I appreciate your deduction, mate, but your Mom is a hero. She'd save anyone, even a worthless pirate like me," Killian argued politely. "Well, she'd abandon me, but not let me die." Henry looked at him puzzled as Hook chuckled to himself at the last comment. "Never mind."

"Well, I agree with my Mom," Henry said with a chocolaty smile. Killian managed to muster a small smile. It was then that Killian realized that he did have one person he could trust in this town.

They ate mostly in silence, until Henry had the courage to ask questions about what lands he had been to. Since they both needed the distraction, Hook told him stories of the Enchanted Forest and Neverland. Henry was especially excited to hear about Neverland, since there were only a few stories in his book about it. Killian was an excellent storyteller, and he had Henry captivated instantly. They were unaware of how much time had passed before Snow and David appeared in the cafeteria. Henry stuffed what was left of the snacks and drinks in his backpack and he and Killian rose from the table.

"She's out of surgery, but she's unconscious now," David explained. "We can go see her, but we have to let her rest." Snow held her arm out for Henry, and Killian started to follow, but David put his hand out to stop him.

"Just family," David said. Killian glared at him, but figured that he wouldn't lie about the rules of this place, or at least, he hoped he wasn't lying. He desperately wanted to see Emma again, and the feeling of guilt was overwhelming. Henry turned back and grabbed Killian's hand for him to come with them. "Henry, the nurse said just family."

"Well, we can sneak him in for a minute," Henry said, giving his grandparents a look that he hoped they wouldn't argue with. Snow and David nodded, but Hook knew Charming would be watching the clock for an exact minute.

Once they reached Emma's room, her family was by her side in an instant. Hook, however, hung by the door, allowing the family to have their moment. Snow was in tears, pushing Emma's hair back and holding her hand, David at her side. Henry sat on the side of the bed and held his Mom's other hand. Henry turned to Killian and held out his hand, gesturing for him to join them. Killian hesitated, but to his surprise, David and Snow nodded in approval. Killian came over to the side of the bed and put his hand on Henry's shoulder. Emma had IVs and monitors attached to her, and she looked even more pale than before. She had been cleared up from all the blood smears, but the memory of that moment was still burned into his mind. Killian felt a lump in his throat and he looked away as he felt a small tear enter his eye. They all were startled as Dr. Whale came into the room holding Emma's chart.

"We got the bullet out, but she lost a lot of blood," Whale explained. "She's stable for now, but we don't know when she'll regain consciousness." Snow put her hand to her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked through her tears.

"Time will tell," Whale said, placing Emma's chart on the end of the bed. "We'll take good care of her," he said before walking out. Snow crumpled into David's arms in tears and Killian squeezed Henry's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: I have a busy weekend ahead, but I didn't think it was fair to leave you all in suspense. I'll try to get the next one up on Sunday or Monday. Please don't hate me for who got shot! Don't worry, someone will pay for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I...um...think you've been more than hospitable for allowing me to stay, but I should probably go," Killian said, heading toward the door. "Can I come back to check on her tomorrow?"

"Oh, we're going to have a chat tomorrow," David started, which made Killian tense. "You're going to show me exactly where this happened and I'm going to figure out who shot my daughter." Killian nodded, but was unclear as to whether he was just a witness or if he just became David's new partner.

"Hook, would you mind taking Henry home," Snow asked. "I can't get a hold of Neal. I'll call Granny to stay with him tonight."

"Actually, can I watch the lad," Hook asked. "I...feel responsible. He'll be safe, I assure you." David looked like he was about to protest, but nodded. David handed Henry his cell phone and promised to call if anything changed. Henry gave each of his grandparents a hug and grabbed his backpack.

"Don't worry, Mom," Henry said to Emma. "I'll see you tomorrow." Henry kissed Emma's forehead, and for a moment, believed he could wake her up like she woke him up. Henry searched Emma's face for a sign that she would wake up, but nothing happened. Henry wiped away a tear and followed Killian out the door. Snow grabbed some more tissues and she and David settled to stay the night along side of their daughter.

* * *

Killian and Henry walked the streets of Storybrooke to the loft in silence. Hook would often glance at Henry, who was reminding him very much of Emma at the moment. Henry had the same look of trying to hide his emotions at that moment. The similarities both touched him and made him feel a pang of guilt at the same time. Killian put his arm around Henry as they walked, but Henry made no reaction.

"If you'd rather me take you to your Dad's, I could," Killian offered.

"No," Henry said. "He's at my grandfather's house tonight. He invited him over for dinner to try to convince my Dad to stay in his life." Killian clenched his jaw a bit at the reminder that Henry was related to his archenemy. But no, he didn't fault the boy at all. In fact, Henry seemed like the only one in this town who could see the good in everyone. When they got to the loft, Henry walked around slowly in silence. Killian stood by the door watching his movements. Henry was obviously worried about his Mom, probably feeling left out that he couldn't stay as well. Hook felt bad for him and wished there was something he could do to take his mind off it.

"If being here is too hard, we could spend the night on my ship," Killian offered. This made Henry's demeanor completely change.

"You mean, sleep on a pirate ship?" Killian nodded. Henry quickly ran upstairs to grab some clothes and things for school the next day and shoved them in his backpack. Henry then grabbed the wooden swords that were by the door and handed them to Hook. "Can we bring these too?" Hook held them up and examined them.

"Wooden swords? You don't want to try the real thing?" Killian said. Henry's jaw dropped open.

"You mean...real swords?"

"Sure, why not? I was using the real thing around your age, and the Lost Boys sure knew how to wield the steel. I'm sure I have some light weight swords on board somewhere," Killian said. "Just don't tell...well, it'll be our little secret." Henry nodded eagerly and ran out the door, making sure to lock the door.

On the way to the dock, Henry's step seemed a lot bouncier than before. Killian was glad he could provide a distraction for Henry, but he'd never been in charge of a boy before. Maybe he should have brought the wooden swords. It was too late now, he had promised the boy. Killian decided that he would just take extra care with Henry, for Emma's sake. When they got to the docks, Hook showed Henry how to board the invisible gang plank. Henry had already been on the ship before, but it didn't make it any less glorious. He also didn't want to tell him yet that he had already driven Hook's ship. He was just happy to be on board again. Killian dropped the bag below deck and told Henry that he should get ready for bed.

"Can we fight first?"

"It's late, lad," Hook said. Henry gave him a disappointed look, which made Hook instantly crumble and he went into the storage deck to find the lighter swords. He managed to find two shorter blades, probably once owned by some of the lost boys, and brought them back to Henry. He handed one over to him carefully. "Now, mate, we're going to be very careful with these." Henry nodded eagerly and took the blade gently. Henry examined the blade with awe, letting the moonlight bounce off the blade. Killian smiled as he saw Henry's wonder. Henry jumped into an attack position, and Killian held up his short blade too and let Henry attack first. Henry gave Hook a combination that was pretty intermediate, better than his Mom's skill level definitely. "You're pretty good, lad."

"My dad and Grandpa taught me," Henry said proudly, executing another combination. Hook decided to show Henry his signature move, an overhead attack combined with a spin. "Whoa! Can you teach me that?" Hook was only too happy to oblige. Killian stood beside Henry, demonstrating the footwork first, then the sword action. Henry caught on very quickly. Before they knew it, the clocktower signaled that it was 10:30pm.

"Alright, lad. Now it's really time for bed," Hook said, quickly disarming Henry with a swishing motion, causing the sword to fly in the air. Killian reached up and caught Henry's sword by the hilt in midair with his hook. Henry was surprised at the sudden move, but smiled at the theatricality of it.

"That was so cool!" Henry exclaimed. Killian bowed slightly in thanks, assuming it was a compliment, and ushered him to the crew's cabin. He let Henry get ready for bed while he waited in his captain's cabin. Henry entered the cabin in his pajamas. "Um, I'm still too awake to sleep. Can you tell me another story?" Killian gestured for him to sit on the bed while he grabbed a book from his shelf and sat back in his own chair. He read to Henry from his Captain's log, stories of his adventures in Neverland, trying to omit as many remarks about revenge as he could. After only two entries, Killian looked to see Henry already asleep. He gently lifted the boy and carried him back to the crew's cabin and laid him in one of the lower beds. As he was about to exit for his own room, he thought twice. The kid had been through enough, and he wanted to make sure he was protected. He climbed up into the upper bunk across from Henry and laid down. As he looked up at the ceiling of the cabin, he remembered the old times with his crew, when he was their Captain, and Milah was by his side. He never thought that centuries later, he'd be watching over her grandson.

* * *

The next morning, Henry went about getting himself ready for school. Killian simply stayed out of his way as he got ready by keeping to his Captain's cabin. Henry knocked on the door and entered once he was ready.

"I called my grandparents this morning," Henry said. "Still no change for my Mom." Killian nodded slowly, wondering if he'd be allowed to see her again. Henry took an object out of his backpack and handed it to Killian.

"What's this?"

"It's a walkie talkie. This one is my Mom's, but I'm sure it's okay if you borrow it for a while," Henry said. "I can talk to you on it and tell you what's going on." Henry demonstrated how it worked, and Hook jumped a little as Henry's voice came through the oddly shaped box. "You can try it too. Just make sure you push the big button before you start talking. Go ahead."

"Ahoy, mate," he said flatly, feeling a bit silly, but was still privately amazed when he heard his own voice through Henry's walkie talkie.

"It's so I can keep you updated about my Mom. I'm sure she would want you to know she was okay since she saved you," Henry said. "And maybe you can update me if you and Gramps find out who hurt my Mom."

"I won't let you down, mate," Killian said quietly, his thoughts drifting back to see Emma, lying in pain in his arms, pain from the bullet meant for him. "I guess I should be getting you off to school." Hook put the walkie talkie down on his desk and ushered Henry above deck. They were only a few steps off the dock when Neal went running up to them.

"Henry!" Neal said, wrapping his arms around his son. "Mary-Margaret called me about your Mom. Are you okay?" Henry nodded, and then Neal turned his attention toward Hook. "I'll take Henry from here."

"Sure, Bae," Killian replied. "After all, he's your son."

"So, you do recognize me," Neal said, a bit suspicious of Killian.

"Indeed," Killian said, extending his hand. "Good to see you again, mate." Neal took Hook's hand slowly and shook it. Hook then leaned down to Henry's eye level and gave his shoulder a playful punch. "Thanks for taking it easy on me last night, lad." Henry smiled and gave him a small punch back. Neal was a bit tense at the two of them interacting, but could see that Hook meant his son no harm.

"Um, David said to meet him at the hospital. He wants to get started looking for clues," Neal said, pulling Henry towards him slightly. Hook nodded, but was inwardly already plotting how he could see Emma again. Neal put his arm around Henry, and Henry gave Hook a small wave over his shoulder before heading off to school with his Dad.

* * *

Killian entered the hospital's main doors and nodded to the security officer. The man rose and stood in front of him, putting his hand up to gesture for him to stop. "You need to sign in," said the officer. "And you can't take that in with you," he said, gesturing to his hook. Killian gave a small bow and unclasped his hook and laid it on the security desk. He wrote 'Killian Jones' down in the sign-in book as the officer eyed him. Just then, a stretcher was being wheeled quickly by the desk, and the security officer jumped up to help as it crashed into a corner. Hook took the opportunity to nonchalantly slide his hook off the desk and stick it back in his holster before casually walking toward the elevator. He kept his hook hand in his pocket and nodded politely to the others waiting for the elevator. Upon entering the elevator with another family, a small child pulled in the hem of Hook's jacket.

"Mister, what happened to your hand?" asked the small boy.

"I didn't listen to my parents," Killian said with a smile, holding up his hook for the boy to see.

"Are you a good listener?" The boy nodded eagerly, his eyes large with fear. "There's a good lad." The boy's parents pulled their son closer, giving Hook a disapproving shake of their head. Hook saluted them and gave them a large smile as he got off the elevator and headed towards the ICU.

Hook peeked around the corner of Emma's room and slipped inside when he didn't see anyone. Emma looked paler than she did before, which made him worry. As he reached forward to push a strand of hair away from her face, David entered the room. He gestured for Hook to step out of the room, which he did so begrudgingly. Killian folded his arms and raised his eyebrows at David, waiting to get yelled at or punched or both.

"Come on," David said. "Show me where it happened."

"Has she woken up yet?" Hook asked, staring off toward Emma.

"No," David said, a bit defeated. "She actually has an infection. The doctors can't seem to figure out what it is. She's not responding to medication, and they're not sure when she's going to wake up. It's taking a lot out of her to fight the infection." Killian felt like someone punched him in the gut. Not only was Emma hurt, she was now sick as well. Emma didn't deserve that. Hook kept staring off towards Emma until David pushed him towards the doors in the hallway. Killian glared at him, but continued down the hall in silence. He looked back as they went through the doors, Hook glanced back towards Emma's room, wishing he could just go back and sit with her.


	4. Chapter 4

David slammed the car door as they arrived at the place of the shooting. Hook walked over to the spot where it all happened and stooped down to the concrete. He ran his hand over where there was a dried stain of blood, memories of the night before flooding back to haunt him. _ It should have been me_, Hook thought to himself. David stood behind him and let out a sigh as he thought about his daughter, lying there, unable to help his baby girl. David couldn't take the thought anymore and broke the silence.

"Okay, walk me through it," David said, trying to push back his own feelings of guilt. Hook stood up and looked around the side street.

"Well, I was here," he said, positioning himself in his spot by the corner. "And Emma was...right about where you're standing. We were arguing and..."

"You were arguing? About what?"

"Well, she was trying to tell me to look past all the revenge business and I was, well, being myself," Hook said, shrugging a bit. "Then she turned to leave and that's when she saw the gun."

"Where did she see it?" David asked. Hook squinted his eyes as he tried to remember the moment, it had all happened so quickly. He looked around the street, trying to find where an assassin would hide. Hook pointed to the corner of the alleyway, and David did a slow jog over to the spot. Hook followed him more slowly, still suffering from his slight limp. David took out his flashlight and crouched down to inspect the ground. "If you see anything, give it to me for evidence, even if it seems unimportant." Hook bent down to look as well, trying to push away any bit of gravel with his hook, as if the smallest speck would have a clue.

"So, do you find it weird that your daughter is the same age as you," Hook asked, trying to lighten the mood. David stopped his search to scowl at him.

"We're supposed to be looking for evidence, not having small talk," David scolded him.

"Just trying to make conversation, mate," Hook said.

"Is it weird for you that you're over 300 years old?" David asked in response.

"Not really," Hook said with a shrug as he turned over some crumpled newspaper. "I don't really think about it too much. It's not really that important."

"Well, it's the same with me," David said, turning back to his work. "It doesn't matter how old she is, she's my daughter." Hook nodded and turned back to his work. David looked around the edge of the building and quickly grabbed the small object he found, holding it up for Hook. "Bullet casing." Hook took the object from David and inspected it.

"That's a pretty sloppy job. It's not smart to leave this kind of evidence behind. It seems all too easy," Hook said, handing it back to David, who wrapped it in an evidence bag.

"I'll see if I can match this to the gun it came from. We'll have an answer soon," David said, rising to leave. "And if the shooter wants to make it easier on us, fine by me, just as long as I can take a swing at him." Hook then noticed something on the brick wall and stabbed it with his hook before bringing the object to his eye level. "What's that?"

"It appears to be a torn piece of fabric," Hook said, holding up the bits of red fiber. "You said to grab anything, even if it seems unimportant, right?" David nodded and held out another evidence bag. "It was on a brick by the wall with your bullet casing. I'd say it's worth saving." David and Hook scoured the area further, but couldn't find anything else of interest. "Any other ideas," Hook asked with a sigh. David tried to subtly glance in the direction of Gold's shop, but it was not so easily missed by Hook. "Oh, you have to be joking, mate."

"Gold must have some kind of magic to make this easier," David said, turning toward the shop. Killian stuck out his hook in front of David's chest to block him, and David met him in a glare.

"All magic comes with a price, mate. I think Emma's cost has already been severely overcharged," Hook said. "Let's just stick to the grunt work."

"A price you should have paid," David corrected, which made Hook look down in shame. "I appreciate the help, but I think I'll take this avenue by myself." Hook nodded and headed back in the direction of the marina. "Hook," David called after him, "Really, thank you." Hook gave a slight nod, but his face remained emotionless, then he turned back and walked back toward the Jolly Roger. Hook barely set foot on the docks when he felt a power surge through him, causing the world to turn black.

* * *

_"Killian," a woman's voice whispered through the darkness. "Killian." Hook stumbled through the low-lit streets of Storybrooke in the direction of the voice, not knowing who he would find. As he reached the familiar corner, a hand took hold of his. The darkness started to lift and Killian found a set of green eyes staring back at him, a smile on her face._

_"Emma!" Killian said, pulling her into his arms in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry!" Killian buried his face into her golden locks. He could feel her warmth and her scent overwhelmed him. His body relaxed into the embrace, feeling more whole than he had in days._

_"I wanted to protect you," she said, her face buried in his shoulder, her voice muffled slightly by the leather. She threaded her fingers through his hair, which made him pull her even closer._

_"But your lad, your parents, they are so worried," Killian said, not letting her out of his arms. "They need you more than saving some villain like me." Emma pulled away slightly from his embrace to put her hands on his cheeks._

_"Anyone can change. Henry changed me, you changed me," Emma said. "I believe in you." Killian reached up and put his hand over hers, pulling her closer to him with his left hand on her back. It was with this action that he realized where he was, causing his heart to sink._

_"This isn't real," he said as he caressed her hand with his thumb. "It's all a dream." Emma nodded in response. "I should have known," he said as he pulled away slightly to observe her. "You're usually not as well dressed in my normal dreams. Just as affectionate, but in a more enthusiastic way." Emma glared at him with a hint of a smile on her face. He truly missed that glare. _

_Killian released her from his embrace to thread both of her hands in his. The feeling of her hand in his where there was normally a hook was overwhelming, and for a moment, Killian was so happy he thought he was about to fly. Emma smiled at him in response and leaned forward to press her forehead to his, both of them understanding and enjoying the intimacy of the moment. The darkness started to close in again and he was overwhelmed by a pulling sensation. He tried to tighten his grip on Emma, but she was being pulled away as well. "Emma!" A dark shadow pulled each of them away by their waists. Emma held onto his grasp until she was fully consumed by the darkness, her eyes never leaving his until the last. "EMMA!"_

* * *

His mind was a mist as he came to again, not knowing how long he had been out. It seemed to be his lot in life- constantly getting knocked out in one form or another. His vision was blurry, and he shook his head in an attempt to correct his sight. Hook groaned as he came to and he found himself in another normal state- tied up. This time to a pipe, his body upright. He smiled to himself as his mind flipped through about a hundred different one-liners if Emma was the one doing the tying.

"This isn't the only way to get my attention, you know," Hook stated as he looked towards his captors. "A simple 'excuse me' would have sufficed." Greg and Tamara did not look to be in a joking mood. "What can I do for you two today?"

"We saw you having quite the bonding moment with Prince Charming," Tamara stated. "Find anything interesting in the gutter?" Hook pressed his lips together to refrain all the insults his mind was coming up with.

"You two obviously want something, so out with it," Hook said, tugging against his ropes.

"Our offer still stands, Hook. We'll help you kill The Dark One in exchange for your help- no questions asked," Greg said, walking toward him in a pathetic attempt to be intimidating. Hook didn't flinch, he actually found Greg awkwardly amusing rather than an evil foe.

"I have other preoccupations that need my time rather than being your lackee. Sorry, mate. I'm a Captain, not an errand boy," Hook said.

"You seemed to be fine with taking orders from the Prince," Tamara observed.

"I wasn't taking orders," Hook said firmly. "Now, if you'll kindly untie me, I'd like to get back to my ship."

"Interesting, I thought you'd rather run to Emma's bedside," Tamara stated, sharing glances of amusement with Greg. Hook's blood started to boil and he pulled again against the ropes. "You surprise me, Hook. I thought you didn't care for sentiment."

"If I find out you two were involved..." Hook threatened, but was cut off by Greg punching him in the stomach before holding a knife to his throat.

"You are not in the position of making threats, mate," Greg said, mocking him. "And if you don't want her to end up worse, I'd keep your mouth shut about our meetings." Hook stared him down as Greg lowered the knife. "Besides, we could help her with her infection, if you'd agree to help us."

"What?" Hook's attention was peeked.

"We have access to the greatest scientists and doctors in the world," Tamara explained. "A simple infection should be no problem."

"So you're offering to kill Rumplestiltskin and cure Emma in exchange for my help?" Hook asked, which made the two nod in triumph. Hook's heart dropped in defeat. The offer was too tempting to pass up, but was it all a bluff? He already had experience with these two that nothing was as it seemed, and his list of people he could trust was barely on one hand. "And what exactly would I be doing?"

"For now just some intel work on the Charmings and Regina," Tamara said, as if spying was nothing. "You have until tomorrow at midnight to decide," she said before jamming her taser into his side, sending him into unconsciousness yet again.

* * *

**A/N: I really needed a Captain Swan moment. Didn't you?**


	5. Chapter 5

_A thick mist washed over the deck of the Jolly Roger. Killian tried to climb the crows nest to see if he could get a better view. As he reached the top, a delicate hand reached out to help him up. He swung over the side of the crow's nest in enthusiasm, immediately taking the familiar form in his arms._

_"Hello again, Captain," Emma said._

_"Hey Beautiful," Killian said, looking into her eyes in wonder. "If getting knocked out means I get to see you, I will gladly embrace this annoying habit of mine." Emma chuckled and Killian felt his heart soar. "What is this hold you have over me, Swan?" Emma shrugged but held her gaze along with her wide smile._

_"I don't know, but real or not, I'm not fighting it," Emma said, putting her hand on his cheek. Killian removed her hand with his left hand and brought it to his lips._

_"If you're ever ready for a less chaste meeting, I'm all for it," Killian said with a wink. She glared again, which made Killian feel another pang of longing. He gently pushed her hair back with his fingertips and let his hand follow through until her hair ended. "Why can't this be real," he said, his voice barely a whisper._

_"Do you want it to be?" Emma said, a look of hope in her eyes. Killian thought for a moment. In these moments, he was happier than he had been in years, his anger forgotten. It was how he felt when he was with her for real- his lifelong burden eased. Killian once again got lost in her sea-green eyes and nodded slowly._

_"Aye, love. It's an adventure I want to take. I just...never let myself believe I could. I've felt alone for so long," he said. Emma ran her fingers through the nape of his neck, which sent shivers throughout his body._

_"I feel the same," Emma said. Killian slowly dipped his head toward her, and she mirrored his action. Her lips were so close that he could feel their warmth. _

* * *

Killian awoke to a strange scratching sound. His hand rubbed his face hard as he tried to rouse himself after being knocked out twice in one day. His side hurt from where the taser connected, and he groaned as he rolled over. It was then Killian was aware he was back on his ship, just dumped on the deck. The realization that those two knew about his ship and how to board it worried him, but they were obviously gone for now. Killian followed the scratching sound below deck, stumbling as he was still pretty weak and holding his hook to his side. The sound was coming from his captain's quarters, and he found the object Henry had given him giving off some sort of sound on his desk. He played with some of the buttons, trying to get it to stop, but Henry's voice emerged anyway.

"Come in, Captain!" Henry's voice called. Hook pushed a few buttons with his hook before finding the right one to answer.

"Henry?" he said weakly.

"Hook, I need your help," Henry said. "My Dad can't come pick me up. Can you come get me?"

"Pick you up? Where are you?" Hook said, plopping himself down on his bed in exhaustion. Part of him wanted to throw this box against the wall and fall asleep properly.

"I'm with Archie. Neal's at the hospital and doesn't want to leave Mr. Gold alone with my Mom," Henry explained. This made Killian's energy renewed and he sat straight up in bed.

"Why is he with your Mom," he asked, poorly trying to mask his anger.

"Gramps asked him to try to heal my Mom's infection and the bullet wound. They're hoping it'll help wake my Mom up," Henry explained. "They wanted me to have my session with Archie anyway, they didn't want me to get my hopes up. But since it's over now, can you take me to the hospital?"

"Can't the Cricket take you," Hook asked, thinking that, even if he was there just to see Emma, he didn't want to start a battle in her hospital room.

"He would but he has another session after me. Please, Hook?" Hook sighed and agreed to be there in a few minutes.

* * *

"Hook!" Henry cried as he ran through the office door, crashing into him in a hug. Archie put his hand on Henry's shoulder protectively and pulled him back.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you? I could cancel my next session," Archie offered, still a bit skeptical of Hook's presence after their last encounter, even though most of Henry's session was talking about how great Hook was.

"No, I'll be okay. See you next week, Archie," Henry said happily as he ran down the hall.

"Call me when you get to the hospital," Archie called after him. He nodded nervously at Killian, who stood simply with a smile on his face. "You...um...you take care of him."

"Oh, right. Sorry about the dissecting comment. No hard feelings, Cricket," Hook said, holding out his hand. Archie took it nervously then quickly shut the door. "Always nice to make a new friend," he said to himself before following after Henry.

* * *

When they reached the ICU, the room was already very crowded. There was Snow and David, as well as Neal, Gold and Mother Superior. All eyes shot up as Henry came into the room with Hook. Killian stayed by the door frame as Henry entered the room and sat down on the edge of Emma's bed as if nothing was wrong. Killian looked at Emma in longing, he wanted to have the privilege of holding her hand, taking her hand in comfort, protecting her from harm. He wished he could go back to those moments where he was holding her, even if it was just a dream.

"Henry!" Neal exclaimed. "You told me your appointment wasn't over for another half hour." Killian shook his head. _ Clever boy_, he thought. Henry shrugged innocently as he focused his attention on his Mom. Hook and Gold were in a stare-down, and everyone in the room tensed, except for Henry.

"I think there's enough people in the room for now," Mother Superior said, trying to cut the tension. "Would you walk me out, Captain?" Hook nodded and gave a little bow, not taking his eyes off Gold until Mother Superior grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Once the initial jolt of anger left him, Killian gave a small bow to Blue and offered his good arm.

"May a pirate escort a fairy?" Hook said, giving her all the charm he could. Blue took his arm nervously, but smiled in politeness. Hook escorted her down the hall, walking as stately as a gentleman, as he always claimed to be. Once they were in the elevator, Hook took the opportunity to ask her a question that was plaguing his mind.

"Tell me, madam, can I rely on your confidence as a nun, so to speak?" Hook asked. Blue nodded politely, but the pirate still made her nervous. "I've been having these dreams, and they feel...quite real. Is it possible that it could be some sort of magic?"

"What are you dreaming about?"

"I...um..." Killian said nervously, playing with his hook. "I talk to Emma." Blue nodded and considered the possibilities. The elevator bell rang and opened the doors to the front lobby. Hook once again offered his arm and they walked slowly towards the exit.

"Well, Emma does have magic inside her, that much is clear, so it might be true. It's possible that a magical connection was formed since she saved your life," Blue explained. Killian felt both excited and guilty at the same time. "What do you talk about in these dreams?" Blue could tell that Hook was hesitant. "It's okay, you have my confidence."

"We...um...it's not something we would normally say...well, I can't speak for her..."

"You talk of your feelings," Blue finished for him. His eyes gave her the answer. "Magic is tied to feelings. If there is feelings of love in your hearts, it can only make the connection stronger. Do you love her?"

"I..." Hook started. "It's been a long time, but...I could." Killian had a far off look in his eyes. He thought about the possibility to love again- how he wished he could let himself, how he wished Emma would feel the same way. "It's hard to say, we've never said anything to each other like that unless we were unconscious."

"Unconscious?"

"Well, these dreams don't come so much as when I'm asleep as when I've been knocked out," Hook explained quickly, wishing he could glaze over that embarrassing detail.

"Maybe that's why you're both able to say these things. All your defenses are down," Blue offered. "I'm not endorsing you taking continued blows to the head in order to talk to her, but I think once Emma wakes up, you need to have a real talk." Hook gave her a small bow as they reached the van for the convent.

"Thank you, madam," Hook said as he opened the van door for her. Blue gave him a small nod, one much less afraid of this gentle pirate, and drove back to the convent. She had a small smile as she drove. It was always a pleasure for her to observe growing true love.


	6. Chapter 6

Hook paced in front of the door to the hospital, wondering if he should try to walk back up to try and see Emma. Could it really be true? Could he really be talking to Emma? Talking to the Blue Fairy gave him hope. He thought about their last encounter- would he really want to be with her. Yes, he did. In his conscious state, a battle raged in him of his feelings for Emma, and his 300 year feelings for Milah. Her memory couldn't be erased so easily. However, in his unconscious state, all defenses down, he was captivated by Emma, consumed by her. Even just thinking about how he felt in those moments, he felt lighter, happier. If he'd only let himself be happy...

"Come in, Captain Hook!" a voice came from his satchel. Hook took out the walkie talkie and shook his head in amusement.

"You are one crafty lad," Hook said into the walkie. "Lying to your father, eh?"

"I thought you'd want to see my Mom," Henry's voice replied. "It's the best I could come up with. My grandfather's gone, if you want to come back up."

"I'll be right up, lad," Hook said before putting the walkie talkie back in his satchel. Killian flew back into the wall of the hospital, shackles appearing and forming out of the wall and clasping his limbs. Killian struggled against the binds as a familiar figure appeared from around the corner. Gold smiled wickedly at Killian and tapped the ground with his cane.

"A moment of your time, Captain," Gold said. Killian opened his mouth to speak, and with a wave of Gold's hand, a puff of black smoke appeared in front of Killian's face and formed a gag. "I'd prefer if I talked and you listened." Gold paced as he spoke, and Killian's eyes followed him with hatred spilling out of every pore in his body. "While your quest to find who shot Emma is admirable, but honestly laughable considering your nature, let's make one thing clear. Whenever Emma wakes up, nothing will change." Gold was inches from his face, his voice oozing with hatred. "Do you really think Emma would go for a rogue like you? Oh yes, I saw that look in your eye when you looked at her, Captain. I also saw that look in her eye when I threatened you in order for her to go to New York with me to find Bae." Killian looked at Gold in confusion- she never told him that. "My son is Henry's father, he still loves her, and she still has feelings for him. Consider this a warning- let them be a family and stay out of their way." Killian fought against the bindings and Gold laughed maniacally at him. "Really, Captain. After 300 years of pursuing revenge, have you forgotten Milah so easily?" Killian looked down in guilt, but when his eyes met Gold's again, they were filled with just as much anger. "Your boyish romantics are rather humorous, Captain. Emma is too good for you. You of all people should be the first to see that." With a blink of an eye, Gold smacked his cane into Killian's stomach with full force. The bindings from the wall disappeared, leaving Killian to fall to the ground with a thud. Killian pulled off the gag and coughed heavily, grasping his stomach in pain. Gold pushed the end of his cane to Killian's throat and stepped on his chest. "And just remember this- if by some magic Emma does fall for you, you'll have to explain to Henry why you are constantly trying to kill his grandfather."

"And you'll have to explain to Henry why his Grandfather can kill without a thought," Killian gasped out.

"Oh, you give me plenty of reasons to kill," Gold said, pressing further into Killian's throat. "Even Henry would understand."

"No," Killian said with what little air he had left. "He's nothing like you." Gold gave him a final kick and a hit with his cane before turning to leave. Hook debated following him, fighting him, but thought twice as an image of Emma and Henry flashed in his mind. If he was to prove he could be a hero, it meant knowing when to leave the battle. Hook slowly got off the ground and headed back into the hospital, musing the idea of checking in himself after all the beatings he had today.

* * *

"What took you so long," Henry asked as Hook hobbled in. Hook tried not to glare at the boy, but he was in a lot of pain. He sat down in one of the chairs in a huff, holding his stomach as he fell, not caring if he showed any pain. Mary-Margaret went to him instantly, examining him for bruises.

"I guess Henry called you back a little too soon," Mary-Margaret observed.

"You knew?" Hook asked.

"I suggested it," Mary-Margaret said with a small smile but still checking his head for injuries. Hook looked at her confused. How could her trust be won so easily? There was a hint of knowing in her smile and Hook wondered if she observed more than she was letting on. "Henry, why don't you get Hook some water?" Henry ran down the hall towards the water cooler and Hook looked up at the three adults scowling at him.

"Henry seems to trust you, but we're still undecided," Neal said, gesturing between himself and Charming.

"Really, mate? After everything we've been through, you still doubt I have a good side in me?" Hook questioned, slightly annoyed. "Or has your opinion been clouded by other motivations?" Hook gestured toward Emma, who was still unconscious. Neal glared at him, tightening his lips together in frustration before turning his gaze without a word. "I guess magic didn't work?"

"Blue was able to heal the gunshot and the infection, but she still hasn't woken up yet. We just don't understand. Dr. Whale has run a couple tests, but as far as we can tell, she's fine now- just still under," Snow explained, the sadness completely obvious in her voice. "Even Gold couldn't get her to wake up." Hook observed the lack of energy and stamina in both of the Charmings, they had obviously been up around the clock since the shooting. Coffee cups were piled high in the trash can, the cot on the side of the room was barely touched, and the Charmings could barely stand upright without swaying slightly. Snow yawned as she went back over to Emma & David's side, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired, m'lady," he asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Snow said, yawning again.

"You two should really go home," Neal said. "I'll stay here with Emma."

"Why don't you take your son home so the Charmings can get a decent night sleep instead of having to get him up for school and I stay here with Emma?" Hook loudly suggested. He was unsure why he stated it at such a volume, it came out almost comical. The three adults glared at him, which Killian returned with a big smile.

"Okay," Snow said simply. "We'll let the nurses know."

"Snow, why are you..." David started to say, but Snow simply handed him his coat and pulled him out of the room.

"Why are you doing this," Neal said, unmovable. "This isn't your business."

"She took a bullet to save my life," Hook replied. "I think it very well is my business, Bae."

"There's something going on with you two," Neal said. "You and Emma get the same look in your eye when you talk about each other. Do you love her?"

"Do you?" Killian asked. Neal's jaw tightened and his eyes fell back to Emma. Henry returned and handed a cup of water to Killian. "Give my regards to your fiance, mate," Killian said to Neal as he took the cup from Henry. Without a word, Neal put his arm around Henry and ushered him out the door.

Killian pulled the chair over to her bedside and stared at her sleeping form. How he wished she'd wake up and start yelling at him. She looked peaceful, and his mind toyed with the idea she was under a sleeping curse, but highly doubted he could help her even if she was. He laid her hand on his hook, laying his hand on top of hers as he had done in the ambulance. He played with her fingers a little. Although delicate, they had subtle scars on them. His mind wondered as to how she could have acquired them. Maybe an escape, maybe an adventure, maybe someone hurt her. He began to get lost in thought as he gently caressed Emma's hand.

_You ever wonder if this constant pursuit for revenge is the reason that no one cares for us? I mean, when all this is over and I know the Crocodile is dead - for good and all, I'll have nothing to look forward to. My life will be empty...Don't misunderstand me, my dear. Revenge is an end, not a beginning._

Hook's mind had been buzzing around his own words for a long time now, ever since he was tied up in that storage room. Once his mission was over, what did he have left? He had experienced being loved and cared for by someone, that's why it hurt so much to lose her. But now, what did he have?

"Before you took that bullet for me, you asked me what would make me happy, and I told you that this hatred would be lifted from me," Killian said to Emma, as if she could hear him. "And although my vengeance would be very fulfilling after all these years, I tried to think if that really is my happy ending. I don't believe that's my true path anymore. To be honest, Emma, you bring out a side to me I thought long forgotten, even if for a moment. I just wish it wouldn't have taken you taking a bullet for me to realize it." Killian gently reached out and brushed away a small piece of hair away from her face with the curve of his hook. "These dreams I've been having are so real to me, and I think if anything else that they're making me admit my true feelings to myself. You move me, Swan, and not just in the way I always joke about." He chuckled to himself, but a heaviness suddenly rushed over him like a wave. "Don't lose this battle, Emma, especially for a rogue like me. What if we...what if I...could..." The door creaked as a nurse opened it and Killian dropped Emma's hand instantly and rose out of the chair. He grunted a little then nodded to the nurse. "M'lady."

"It's okay, sir, I'm just checking her vitals," the nurse said as she went about checking the machines, taking her temperature and more blood. "Do you want me to bring a cot in for you, sir? Ms. Blanchard said you were going to spend the night." Hook nodded in response and soon another nurse brought in a fold up cot. As Killian laid down on the cot, he gave a slight groan.

"Ugh, sleeping on the floor would have been more comfortable," he said as he tried to use his hook to hammer down a sprung coil that was digging into his side. He pulled the cot closer to Emma so he could reach out and hold her hand with his own. "Well, Swan, I'd like us to spend our first night together under different circumstances, but this will have to do." He gave her hand a small squeeze before laying down and drifting off to sleep, her hand still in his.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Writer's block. Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

_"Killian," Emma's soft voice whispered. Killian's head shot up to look at Emma, her face smiling, and she looked 100% better. "Hello, Captain." Killian quickly jumped to sit on the bed next to her, taking her hand. He cupped her face with both hands and she put her hands on his, her smile brightening the dark hospital room. _

_"Emma, you're okay," he said in disbelief, forgetting he was dreaming. She smiled at him and reached out to rub his cheek before letting her hand run through his hair. "Emma, in my entire life, I've never felt so alone."_

_"It's okay, Killian, everything is better now," she assured, continuing her ministrations to his hair. "I'm glad you're here."_

_"If I had my way, I would have never left your side from the start," Killian declared, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. "Emma, there is something I must tell you."_

_"No, Killian, I need to tell you something first," Emma said, giving him a look like there was no one else in the world. She put both hands on his face and guided him closer to her. They were so close, and Killian was overwhelmed by the nearness of her. He was completely captivated by her, whatever she had to say, he was hers- completely and totally. _**BEEP! **_Although her lips were moving, an obnoxious noise was coming out instead._

_"What?"_

**BEEP!** Killian jolted awake at the sound of the monitor going off. At first, Killian started to panic. Was she dying? A nurse simply came in and pushed a button on her IV monitor.

"Just a bubble from the IV. Go back to sleep, dear," the nurse said as she exited. Killian grunted and it took him awhile to go back to sleep. His mind was too frantic to let him go back to sleep right away. When he finally was able to relax and drift off, his dreams were darker, harder to see.

_"Emma!" Killian called through the darkness. "Emma!"_

_"Killian?" Emma called, but he did not see her._

_"Emma, I'm here!" Killian called. He searched through the darkness until a hand caught his hook. He tried to snatch her up in his arms, but he couldn't find her. It was if she was invisible, but he could still feel the pull on his arm. "Emma?"_  
_"Can't you see me?" Killian shook his head sadly. _

_"Maybe I'm not under enough. I blame that damned excuse of what they call a mattress and that stupid contraption," Killian said. "Maybe I should actually ask your father to punch me next time." Emma's laughter filled the darkness, sending his heart flying. He reached out to touch the hand on his hook, but he couldn't find it. He could only feel the tug on his hook. "I wish I could see you, touch you."_

_"You can touch me, with your words," Emma said. "I could hear you talking to me before, I can hear you now."_

_"Emma, I think I..."_

**BEEP!**

"Damn that thing!" Hook said, slamming the bed. The nurse looked up in fear, holding her hands out in front of her. "My apologies, I was just dreaming." The nurse gave a polite smile before running out of the room. Killian looked at the clock- 2am. Still a long night ahead, still more possibilities for dreaming. He laid on the cot for a long time, tossing and turning to fall asleep. 3am, 4am - his thoughts were buzzing keeping him awake. He wanted to go to sleep, but it felt impossible.

* * *

The light from the hospital window woke him from his sleep. Killian didn't understand how it had only felt like he blinked, but it was several hours later. The clock read 9am. His hook arm outstretched toward Emma, just barely touching the edge of her bed, but no further dreams of her. He slowly rose off the bed and stretched his limbs, letting out a groan as he did. He sat back down on the cot so he could sit next to Emma, gently running his knuckles against her cheek. The sound of footsteps approaching made him withdraw his hand abruptly, focusing his gaze toward the door. David and Mary-Margaret entered, cups of coffee and a paper bag in their hands.

"Good morning, Hook," Mary-Margaret said as she entered, putting the contents in her hand on the side table. She pulled a few donuts out of the bag and handed one to each of the men before sitting down next to Emma.

"Did you sleep well, m'lady?" Killian asked, eyeing the donut before taking a cautious bite.

"Anything is better than that mattress," Mary-Margaret said, a slight chipper in her voice. "The nurses say Emma's vitals were steady all night."

"Aye, except that damned box kept beeping," Killian said, his mouth full of food. David rolled his eyes and handed Hook the extra cup of coffee. Killian at first looked at him in disbelief, but took the cup from David and nodded in appreciation to their generosity. "Thank you." The three of them sat in silence, just staring at Emma, until David's cell phone rang. David got out of his chair and walked toward the window to get better reception.

"Hello? Yes...really? Okay, thank you," David said into the phone before clicking the End button. Mary-Margaret and Killian looked toward him for an explanation. "They got a result on the fabric we found at the crime scene. You were right, Hook, it might be something."

"Why do you say that?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Because it's very unique. The red fabric is very old - centuries old," David explained. Hook's mind started to swim with possibilities. "Do you know who it might belong to?"

"Aye, I have an idea," Hook said, rising from his seat and reaching for his pirate coat. "Will you be joining me?"

"Hell yes," David said, pulling out his truck keys. He kissed Mary-Margaret's forehead as well as Emma's before following Hook out the door.

* * *

David pulled the truck over sharply as they arrived at the florist's shop. The two men barreled out of the car and David threw open the door of Game of Thorns. "Where is he?"

"What's this about?" Moe asked in annoyance. "Where's who?"

"Smee. Where is he? Where's Smee," Hook asked, holding his hook hand out to make sure Moe knew he meant business. Moe held up his hands in defense.

"Look, he was gone for weeks and just showed up a few days ago," Moe explained. "He seemed scared, I didn't ask questions."

"Where is he?" David said. Both of them glanced to the back of the shop when they heard a bell ring. "He's going out the back!" Killian pushed past Moe and ran towards the back door while David ran around the front in hopes to cut him off. Once out back, Killian spotted Smee instantly and charged at him in a full sprint.

"You!" Hook lunged Smee, easily catching up to him and knocking him to the ground. Killian pressed his hook deep into William's neck. "How could you do this?!"

"Captain, let me explain," Smee said, his face already dripping with sweat. "You don't understand."

"You shot at your own captain and hurt an innocent woman. Tell me what I don't understand, you gutter rat!" Hook spat out. David came around the corner with his gun at the ready and pointed it toward Smee, but kept his glances between the first mate and Hook, wondering if he'd have to handle both of them.

"Captain, please," Smee gasped as a small trickle of blood ran down his neck. "I would never hurt you."

"Oh, really? So you didn't mean to shoot me. Were you trying to give me a gift?" Hook asked, pressing his hook further. David pulled Killian off of Smee roughly, allowing Smee to get up before pointing his gun at him again.

"You have a good explanation, let's hear it," David said. "Or I will be glad to put a bullet in your head for what you did to my daughter." Smee wiped the blood off his neck and leaned back against the wall of the alley for support, trying to catch his breath.

"He turned me into a rat," Smee began. "Rumplestiltskin. I was a rat for I don't know how long, but he found me in the dumpster behind Granny's and turned me human again." He unbuttoned his shirt a little to reveal a scar on his chest. "Then he took my heart." David lowered the gun a little, and Hook's entire body tensed. Even the mention of this act sent fire through his body. "I was told to shoot you, I couldn't help it! Please, Captain, you have to believe me! I would never hurt you by choice. You were always good to me, even for a pirate."

"Gold told you to shoot Hook?" David asked.

"No, he just took my heart. He said he made a deal with someone and my heart was the payment. I never saw them before," Smee said.

"Them?"

"I told you we should have kept a better eye on him," said a male voice from behind them. The three turned to see Greg and Tamara, a glowing heart clenched in her hand. "We really need to find better help." David pointed his gun towards the two outsiders, which made Tamara give the heart a small squeeze, sending Smee to the ground.

"What is this about?" David demanded.

"We could tell Hook was hesitating in our dealings with him, and we don't have time for that. He already knows too much about our plans, we decided to get rid of him," Tamara said.

"Why didn't you just do it yourself?" Hook asked as a twinge of guilt hit him that his once first mate got caught in the middle.

"Gold found out who I was and wanted to protect his son. I told him I would destroy all the files on Neal at the home office and leave him alone, but in exchange I asked him for some help in finding someone to kill you. He thought having your own first mate kill you would be more...poetic," Tamara explained. "I thought he'd want to do it himself, but even after all the centuries of feuding between the two of you, he doesn't think you're worth the time." Greg and Tamara exchanged sly smiles. "But if you want something done..." Greg pulled out a gun and aimed it at Hook.

"If you pull that trigger, I'll pull mine," David said to Greg.

"Protecting a pirate? I doubt it," Greg said, his finger tightening on the trigger. The bullet hit the side of the building as Smee knocked Greg over from behind.

"Run, Captain!" Smee yelled. Hook lunged to help keep Greg pinned down, knocking the gun out of his hand. Hook punched Greg repeatedly in the face, taking out all his anger that he had felt since Emma got shot. David aimed his gun at Tamara, backing her up to a wall. Tamara crushed Smee's heart in response, leaving nothing but dust in her hand.

"No!" Hook yelled as Smee crumpled next to him. He gave Greg a final punch before going over to Smee to check his pulse. Nothing. Hook gently reached forward and closed his eyelids. "Calmer tides, mate." Tamara took advantage of David's distraction towards the scene to pull out her taser, jabbing it into David's side. "NO!" Killian couldn't let David die, not Emma's father. He lunged at Tamara, swiping at the taser with his hook, slicing it in two. The impact of the metal against the intense energy sent him flying backwards, knocking him unconscious as he hit the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me after the last chapter. This next one is also on the heavier side, so let's just say you I owe you one for hanging in there.**

* * *

"Hook," a voice came from the darkness. "Hook." Killian's eyelids fluttered open, then he shut them tightly in reaction to the brightness of the room. He rubbed his eyes and slowly attempted to open them again. The face that greeted him was not whom he expected.

"Bae?" Hook asked weakly. "What happened?" Neal gave him a weak smile and leaned forward in his chair.

"Archie found you and David unconscious by the docks. You're in the hospital," Neal explained.

"David's alive?" Hook asked, his voice reaching for hope. Neal nodded, and Killian relaxed back into the pillow.

"He's awake. He figures you must have saved him. Did you?" Killian gave a small smile and nodded.

"I guess I did."

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself," Neal said, leaning back in his chair.

"I told you before, Bae, you have a lot to learn about pirates," Killian said with a smile. "We can change." Neal let out a small smile and nodded.

"The doctors said you'll be fine," Neal said as he rose from his chair. "You're not banged up any more than you're used to, but they want to keep you at least overnight." Hook nodded again, but he was not looking forward to staying. He had enough of hospitals. "Also, there's someone who wants to see you." Neal exited the room, returning pushing a wheelchair.

"Emma," Killian exclaimed, sitting up in bed. Neal wheeled her next to his bed and headed back towards the door.

"Behave yourself," Neal said to Hook before leaving. The smile on Killian's face spread wide as she sat next to him, looking as wonderful as ever. Emma gave him a weak smile, which made him wonder if his dreams had just been dreams after all.

"Are you alright, lass?"

"I've been better, but it seems like I'll be recovering faster than other people who have been shot, thanks to Mother Superior," Emma said. "I heard you've had an interesting couple of days."

"Aye," Hook said, wishing he could hold her. "I guess you could say...life altering." Emma smiled a little more, which made his heart swell. "When did you awaken?"

"A few hours ago, right around the time you and David encountered Greg and Tamara," Emma said. "Mother Superior had a theory about that but...it's silly."

"Try me, darling," Hook said with a smile.

"She said that since I sacrificed myself for you, we created a magical bond. But since it caused me pain, it came as a blessing and a curse, and the curse broke when you sacrificed yourself for me," Emma explained. "I don't really see how that can be true. You saved David, not me."

"I did it for you. He's your father, lass. I couldn't let you lose your father," Killian said softly, slowly reaching for her hand. She startled a little when his skin touched hers, but she didn't push him away either. Her expression changed to one he knew all too well- when she let fear put a wall up. "You mentioned something about a blessing?" Emma looked down at their entwined fingers and said nothing, as if she didn't want to get in too deep. "Perhaps a way we could communicate?" Emma's eyes shot up to meet his. In an instant he could tell she knew what he was talking about, and she didn't want to believe it. "Emma..." Emma dropped his hand and started to roll the wheelchair away from the bed. "Emma, please..."

"Thank you, for what you did for David," she said, cutting him off. "I don't feel good. I think I need to go back to my room now." She turned the wheelchair around and pushed on the wheels hard, racing out of the room as fast as she could.

* * *

_One Week Later_

The funeral of William Smee was very sparsely attended. In fact, two people stood at the gravesite- a pirate and a florist. Killian stood in his pirate finest, carrying his finest sword at his side. Maurice wore his best suit, which was not the most exquisite on a florist's salary, but it was the best he could do. Moe made his most beautiful floral arrangements himself, laying each of them with care at the gravesite.

"Those are beautiful, mate, thank you. He would have loved those," Killian said, his hands folded somberly in front of him.

"Well, after the curse hit, he didn't have any family to find, and, well, when I couldn't find my daughter, he was of great comfort to me," Moe said, staring down at the casket. "He was a dear friend."

"Aye," Killian said. "Still a bit of a scoundrel thought." Both of them shared a chuckle. "But, aye, a dear friend." A stick cracked behind them and they both turned to see the latecomer. Emma and Henry, both dressed in black, each carried a single flower and laid it on the coffin. Both of them shook Moe's hand and stood solemnly beside Killian. "I didn't expect see you, lass."

"He may have shot me, but I don't blame him," Emma said. "And, in a way, he helped save my father." Her voice was gentle, but he could hear the walls still up in her voice. Out of respect for Smee, he decided not to push her. As the officiant approached and began the graveside service, he froze as two more people approached.

"Father," Belle said, stretching his arms out toward him. Moe fell into his daughter's embrace and let a tear fall down his cheek. "I had to be here for you."

"Thank you, darling," Moe said, pulling back and taking her hand. Gold stood a few steps away. "What's he doing here?"

"Paying my respects," Gold said simply, taking a step closer. Killian's rage grew. As far as he was concerned, the Crocodile helped kill Smee. "It's the least I could owe the man."

"If you wanted to respect him, you'd let him rest in peace. Not upstage him by getting killed at his funeral," Killian said, raising his hook. Emma rested her hand on his wrist, which automatically made his tension begin to defuse.

"Like you said," Emma said, looking straight into his eyes and speaking in a low whisper. "Smee deserves respect." Killian glared daggers at the Crocodile before looking at Moe, who nodded in agreement. Both of the mourners nodded to the officiant, who proceeded in the short service. Killian and Moe focused their attention toward the service, intending on grieve in peace. As the officiant spoke, Killian stared hard at the coffin, wishing and wondering if there was a way all of this could have been avoided. Smee was a pawn, all because he had been Killian's first mate. Emma, seeing the hurt and conflict in his face, slowly reached out and held his hand. Killian looked down at her hand then back at her in disbelief. She had been avoiding him since that morning in the hospital, and now she was here to help him grieve, openly comforting him. Although his heart was heavy with grief, it felt lighter in that moment. She gave him a half smile, which he returned before focusing on the service. He gave her hand a small squeeze, which she returned. As the officiant gave the final words, she gave his hand one last squeeze before leading Henry out of the cemetery, allowing Hook to have his final moments with Smee. Belle and Gold did likewise with Moe.

Moe reached out towards one of the arrangements next to the headstone and laid it on the coffin. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he laid a hand on the casket and turned to leave. No last words from Moe, but the two of them had always been men of few words, so it was fitting. Killian leaned down toward the coffin, looking around to make sure no one was looking. He carefully etched a compass symbol in the side of the coffin with his hook, then laid his hand over top of the etching.

"Straight on til morning, mate," Killian said, rising and saluting the casket. "Safe seas." Killian walked solemnly out of the cemetery, but looked around expectantly after passing through the gate. He had hoped that Emma and Henry had waited for him, but he did not see them. Moe cleared his throat behind him, causing him to turn.

"I, um, was going to have him buried with this, but I thought he'd have wanted you to have it," Moe said, handing him Smee's red hat. "He said it always brought him good fortune."

"Thank you," Killian said, putting the hat in his satchel and shaking Moe's hand.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Moe offered.

"I normally am not one to turn down someone buy me a drink, but I think there's some rum on my ship that needs my personal attention," Hook stated.

"Rain check," Moe said. "I'd like to hear more stories of the pirate Smee." Killian shook Moe's hand again before heading back to his ship, feeling more alone than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I told you I owed you.**

* * *

Killian took the long way back to the docks, cutting through the forest. He marvelled at how similar the forest felt compared to the infinite forest. And that's how he felt- lost in a neverending world of emptiness. It wasn't Emma or Smee or his revenge- what was he? Who was Killian Jones? His mind wandered back, back before Cora, before Milah, when he was simply the Captain of the Jolly Roger. He didn't plunder villages, he sought after rare treasures with his crew. He didn't manipulate the innocent, he dreamed of settling down and starting a family, taking them on adventures. What happened to those days? His heart had been lonely for far too long, full of a thirst for revenge. As he reached the edge of the forest, he knew he could step out as either two people- Captain Hook, who can resume his revenge and care about no one but himself, or as Killian Jones, a man of adventure who dreamed of a family. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar scream.

"Emma," he whispered, sprinting towards the direction of the scream. He ran at full pace, not caring about the heavy weight of his sword or his pirate coat. He screeched to a halt as he reached the docks, freezing at sight in front of him. His panic turned to laughter as he saw Emma, dangling comically from the mast of the Jolly Roger, trying to climb up to the crow's nest. Emma looked down as she saw the Captain laughing at her plight as he strode aboard his ship.

"Don't laugh, Hook, it's my first try," Emma said, already sounding annoyed.

"And such a graceful one at that," Hook said, folding his arms and enjoying the show. Emma had a tight grip on the rope, and was trying to leap from one foothold to the other, but there was too much of a gap in between. She was kicking her foot out, as to try to beckon the rope closer, which only made Hook laugh even harder. "Is there a reason sneaking aboard my ship? Or is this purely for my own entertainment?"

"I would prefer to answer that question which something more sturdy under my feet," Emma called down as her leg started to visibly quiver. Hook shed his jacket and sword and started to climb the ropes and was up to her eye line in seconds.

"Would you like some assistance?" Killian held out his hook in an offer to pull her up to the next set of ropes.

"Just tell me what to do," Emma said, ignoring his offer.

"Damn it, woman! You are dangling from a rope. Why don't you just let someone help you?" Killian yelled in annoyance. Before even giving her a chance to respond, he started to climb back down.

"Hook!" He looked back up at her to see a pleading look in her eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing," she said softly. He climbed back up and, without a word, offered her his hook again. She took it and leapt towards him, and he caught her by the waist and held her close on the rope. They stared into each other's eyes, both of them holding their breath for a moment. "Now what?" she said lowly, one hand holding onto his waist and the other holding onto the rope. They were a few yards below the crow's nest, and Killian tried to calculate if he had the strength to pull both of them up, not wanting to break the closeness.

"This rope is a straight shot up. Go ahead, I'm right behind you," he waited for her to put both hands on the rope before sliding down a bit to let her get her feet around the rope.

"No comments about my butt," Emma called down as he climbed up behind her.

"Comments? Never, love. But compliments aplenty!" He called up, admiring the view while he had it. Emma heaved herself over and Killian followed suit. They caught their breath and Emma clung to the side of the crow's nest. It was comfortable enough for two people, but they were not very far apart from each other. "Now, what are you doing with my ship?"

"It's, um, kind of embarrassing," Emma said. "I thought you would have gone for a drink after the funeral."

"I opted to drink at home," Killian said. "And I'm glad I did, or I would have missed out on the entertainment." They both chuckled. "Thank you for coming today."

"I didn't want you to go through it alone," Emma confessed, which made Killian look at her with a renewed hope. "I'm sorry I left so fast. I needed to get Henry to Neal, but he insisted on coming with me."

"Good lad," Killian said. "I appreciate you both coming. But please stop avoiding the question- why are you here?" Emma looked trapped and vulnerable at the same time, as if there were a war inside her head. Killian took advantage of the small quarters to take her hand in his. "Emma, you can tell me."

"I...You grew up with magic, you know it's real," Emma started.

"Aye," Killian said, unsure of where it was going. "I did. And magic is real, lass."

"Well, I grew up in this world, and magic only existed in my life in the past year. I don't know what's real and what's an illusion. And while I was unconscious, I saw...things. Felt things. Things I wasn't sure if they were..." she paused as she looked out at the view from the Crow's nest. The sea was calm, and you could barely feel the swells while standing on the Jolly Roger. The ocean sparkled like gems, and the wind softly grazed her hair. A single tear fell from Emma's eyes as she turned back to Killian. "I've never been up here before. And...I wanted to know if the memory I had was real."

"Memory?" Killian said softly, pushing down his hope in fear of rejection.

"Of being up here...with you," Emma said. "Of how I felt, of the things we said, of the things I wanted to say before you were ripped away from me." She inched closer to him, putting a hand on his cheek. Emma allowed herself to be lost in the sea of his eyes, which soften as he gazed at her.

"What's this hold you have over me, Swan?" Killian asked, echoing the words from a once upon a time dream.

"I don't know, but real or not, I'm not fighting it," Emma replied. Killian's heart leapt in his chest as her words mirrored his own memories. Emma's thumb ran across his stubble, her heart beating faster. She started to move towards him, and he met her halfway, their lips so close to connecting. "Hook?"

"Yes?" He whispered, freezing in place, fighting not to close the gap.

"I'm scared," she confessed. Killian gulped, but did not back away. He understood, he was just as scared. He nodded, turning only to look in her eyes better.

"Aye, me too," he said. "We've both been through alot." Emma nodded, but continued to thread her fingers through his hair. Volumes could be written over the heartbreak they've endured in their lives. If anyone were to be afraid of love and commitment, these two would have a free pass. "If you need more time, I can..." His offer for space was interrupted with Emma closing the gap between them, her lips on his. Killian pulled her flush against him, threading his fingers through her hair and gently pressed the curve of his hook to her waist. Emma had dreamed of kissing the pirate for so long, but it was far more amazing than she had imagined. Months of sexual tension between them was being released through this kiss, though neither of them could call themselves a saint. Emma ran her fingers along his chest, angling herself to deepen the kiss, which Killian took full advantage of. When they finally broke the kiss, both of them attempted to catch their breath. A slow smile crept across Killian's face as he cupped her cheek. "You amaze me, Swan."

"You had them too, didn't you? We were connected," Emma said, more as a statement than a question. Killian nodded in response. "You do care for me."

"Aye," Killian said, kissing her cheek. "And you?"

"Yes, I do, Killian," Emma said. Killian felt like he could fly at the sound of his name on her lips. "But like, I said, I'm scared. This has never...worked for me." Killian dipped his head and gave her a kiss of assurement.

"I know, darling. Love has been all too rare in both our lives, and when we had it, it was taken from us," Killian said. "But this is an adventure I'm ready to take. Are you?" Emma pulled him closer, sealing her answer with another kiss.

* * *

"We should probably take a break," Emma said breathlessly, breaking the kiss and pushing herself of his chest. They had decided to take their newly discovered feelings to a more private location. The crow's nest didn't really say discreet, and this was a small town- news would travel fast. Emma suggested that if Killian didn't want to get punched in the jaw by David, they'd better go somewhere more private to talk, although they got a bit distracted once they reached the captain's cabin.

"No," Killian groaned, pulling her back down on top of him. "No, we have months to make up for."

"Months, huh," Emma said, propping her elbow on his chest and leaning on her hand. Killian threaded his fingers through her hair.

"Aye, months. I wanted to kiss you from the first moment I saw you," Killian confessed.

"Uh huh, sure," Emma said, smiling down at him.

"Well, I might not have had the most chaste intentions," he said, the corner of his mouth curving upwards into a sly smile.

"I don't think you have them now either," Emma teased, pushing off of him again, this time dragging herself off the bed, uttering a groan from Killian. She smoothed out her shirt and her hair. "What happened to talking?"

"Oh, look at you, little Miss Innocent. Who attacked who?" Killian said, glaring at her with passion behind his eyes. "Though I must say, Swan, it didn't take much convincing to distract me from our original intent to be alone."

"Killian," she said, the tone in her voice changing, the mood going with it. "We really do need to talk." Killian pulled out his desk chair with his hook and gestured for her to sit. "What do we do about us? The most honest we've been with each other was in a dream world. What do we do about each other? What about Henry?"

"What about Neal?" Killian finished. Emma sighed, and he could tell that Neal was indeed a factor, he just didn't know how to venture there yet. "Well, let's start with Henry. I care greatly for the lad. When you were first shot, he wanted me there with him and with you. I'd be honored to spend more time with him. As for us...why don't you take this one?"

"I'm not really good at this," Emma sighed. "I don't even remember how to be someone's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Um...how did Mary-Margaret put it in Enchanted Forest terms. Um...it's like courting?" Killian nodded in understanding. "I haven't been with someone long term for a while."

"Do you want long term?" Killian asked, to which Emma nodded. "Well, that's sorts one thing."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Emma," Killian said laughing, pulling her down to sit in his lap. "We don't have to solve everything right this moment. All I need to know is that you care about me, and I care about you. I want to be in your life as well as your son's. I want to love you, if you'll let me."

"Love?" Emma said, tensing slightly in his arms.

"Aye, love. Does that scare you?" Emma put her hand on his cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"No. You don't scare me," Emma said softly. "Sure, love and a relationship is scary, but it doesn't seem so scary with you."

"Well then," Killian said, a smile spreading across his face. "Do you feel better now that we've discussed this?" Emma nodded and he leaned up to kiss her again before pulling her back down in the bed. "Wonderful! Back to more enjoyable activities." Emma giggled, but kept him at arm's length, causing Killian to groan again. "Darling, do you realize how long this pirate has been celibate?"

"One step at a time, Hook. I'd like to do this right," Emma said. Killian softened and pulled her close to him.

"I do too, lass," he said, brushing a lock of hair from her face. "With all my heart."


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

Killian and Emma stood hand in hand at the top of the gang plank. Killian watched her with uncertainty. It was his turn to be nervous. "What?"

"When we step off this ship, everyone is going to know about us. Your parents, Henry, Bae," Killian said, looking at her for reassurance. For a pirate captain, he actually looked frightened. "Are you sure this is what you want? Or are we just chasing after a dream?" Emma put her other hand on his, enveloping his hand with both of hers.

"We'll be okay. We'll figure it out together," she said, starting down the gang plank. She looked back at Killian, who remained immovable. "Killian, come on."

"There's just one more thing, Swan," Killian said. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take the bullet for me? A worthless pirate?" Emma took a few steps up the gang plank again to meet his gaze.

"You and I, we understand each other, don't we? Even when we're doing our best to hide the truth?" Killian nodded. "You said your heart was rotten, but your eyes," she said, placing a hand on his cheek. "Were filled with regret, loneliness. You don't feel those things if your heart is rotten. And like I said, I've seen another side to you." She flipped over her hand and guided his fingers to trace the faint scar across her palm. "Someone good, someone brave, someone who doesn't have to have a silly innuendo every five minutes." They both chuckled, then Emma grew very serious. "I once felt lonely too, like no one in the world cared about me, then Henry found me. I realized that it just takes someone to show you that you matter, that someone cares. I wanted to show you."

"By taking a bullet?"

"Well," she said, smiling at him. "Not my most ideal situation, but I guess protecting you was instinct. I didn't want you to die." Killian cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thank you, Swan," he said, his voice low and deep, almost in a whisper. She pressed her forehead to his and wrapped her arms around him.

"Now, what about you? Once we step off this ship, what about your revenge? What do you choose to be?" Killian looked down at her and smiled. There were still questions, there were still concerns, but in Killian's smile was a promise that everything was going to be okay, and Emma believed him with all her heart.

"I choose to be a man worthy of the look in your eyes when you smile at me."

_The End_

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
